Closet Encounter
by Demon BC
Summary: Sebastian had had enough, his mum had been trying to get him to get with another guy ever since he had turned sixteen.  However this was the first time she had gone so far.  Ciel x Sebastian Oneshot. Hope you enjoy!


**Hello, it's Demon here!**

**This is gonna be a sweet little one-shot of Ciel x Sebastian, set in a modern time period.**

**This is my first story _published_ so hope you enjoy!**

**Sebastian and Ciel don't belong to me.**

**Inspired by the comments on this artwork: .com/art/Sebastian-and-Ciel-100373288?q=boost%3Apopular%20ciel%20x%20sebastian&qo=5**

**"Sebastien: But MOM! I'M NOT GAY! *trying to resist from being pushed against Ciel*  
>Me: YES YOU ARE! *pushes son harder against Ciel*<br>Ciel: Uhh...*is trying to escape*"**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Sebastian had had enough, his mum had been trying to get him to get with another guy ever since he had turned sixteen.

However this was the first time she had gone so far.

He currently had his legs bound together with another boy's, said boy shoved on top of him, lying on the ground in a dark closet.

"Holy shit. Your mother is crazy dude," Said the young man on top of him.

"Yeah… since I think I'm going to be spending an annoyingly long time with you in this closet, what's your name?" Sebastian said.

"Ciel," The smaller boy replied.

"Nice name. Mine is Sebastian," Sebastian said.

"...Well, this is interesting," Ciel remarked.

"Indeed, not my usual way to spend the afternoon," Sebastian replied.

Ciel giggled (wait, _giggled_?) before looking up at Sebastian.

"I have an idea!" he said.

He started to wiggle around, exciting Sebastian in places it shouldn't.

"Ahah!" he exlcaimed, before pulling out a small silver device from his pocket.

"Call for help?" Sebastian asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Err, yeah?" Ciel replied sheepishly.

The boy turned on his phone and dialed an unfamiliar number.

...

...

"Shit!" Ciel yelled, throwing his phone violently to the other side of the closet, before burying his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Huh?" Sebastian questioned.

"No reception," Ciel mumbled.

"Oh lovely..." Sebastian said.

Sebastian could feel Ciel hum in agreement, and silently cursed when he felt himself shiver.

Ciel smirked, "Your breathing just got faster."

"Really?" Sebastian replied, feeling rather flustered.

Ciel nibbled his neck, producing a soft gasp from Sebastian.

"W-what are you doing?" Sebastian exclaimed.

Ciel looked up, and Sebastian say an amazing set of blue eyes.

"Seducing you" Ciel explained, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth in a predatory grin.

Sebastian looked flabbergasted.

"Seems it's working," Ciel remarked before bending down to suck on the larger boys neck.

"Ah!" Sebastian gasped.

"Come on sweetie, I thought you would be a the seme here, why am I doing all the work?" Ciel teased, daring Sebastian to take lead.

It worked.

Sebastian growled before flipping them over.

"That's more like it!" Ciel said, grinning.

Sebastian's eyes honed in on the younger boy's mouth before capturing it with his own, moving his lips against Ciel's in an aggressive manner.

His hands travelled down to Ciel's lower regions, giving them a squeeze.

"Ahh!" Ciel gasped, giving Sebastian the perfect chance to slide his tongue in the boys mouth.

The soft feel of the younger boys wet tongue against his own turned Sebastian on immensely, and he felt the boy smile when he let out a groan.

They continued kissing, moaning as they pleasured each other, Ciel's hands running through Sebastian's hair, Sebastian's hand rubbing against Ciel's crotch.

Just when things were _really _heating up, the closet door opened, and they looked up to see two shadows peering down on them.

"Well well well, seems the plan worked after all!" a feminine voice spoke.

The light was flicked on and they found their mothers looking down on them, smirks plastered on their faces.

Their mouths opened wide in shock, saliva dripping from their lips, they both shared a dismayed look.

"Shit!"

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Please rate and comment!**

**xxx Demon**


End file.
